


Cock and Espadrilles

by DenmarkStreetGutterClub



Series: Making Unlikely Smut Work [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Unlikely Smut Work., Summer Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub
Summary: Strike and Robin go on holiday.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Making Unlikely Smut Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206536
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Cock and Espadrilles

Strike had been enjoying Rhodes. In England, when it was appallingly hot and sticky and he wanted to take his clothes off to any degree, like, say, removing his shirt, he’d felt like he stuck out because of his thick dark body hair, and propriety had always prodded him to swelter under some cover. In the Greek Islands, it wasn’t even slightly unusual to be a very hairy man, and he’d felt rather liberated by the experience. 

Eventually, though, the hot August Aegean summer had somewhat defeated him even with only swimming shorts on, and he had relished the relief of a cold shower. Robin was on the balcony in the heat of the afternoon. They had been out in the morning, wandering around Lindos and the acropolis there, enjoying the leisurely pace and giggling like children over the copious amount of local souvenirs shaped like intimidating penises.

She had declined the offer to join him in the shower, but he wasn’t too worried, as there wasn’t much room for any possibly friskiness, and besides, he fancied his chances later when the day wasn’t so hot. 

As if to underline the confined nature of the space, Strike managed to knock a glass off the side of the sink, and despite his best efforts to catch it, it had ended up smashing on the tiled floor. Strike waited for Robin to open the door to find out what had happened, but she didn’t, and he reasoned that as she was out on the balcony and the door to the bathroom was closed, she hadn’t heard. That itself was no issue, but now he realized he was barefoot on one side of a floorful of glass, and it wasn’t like he could hop out of there, even given the small size.

His brain tried to solve the problem, and there, underneath the sink, were Robin’s espadrilles. They were obviously tiny in comparison to his feet, but all he needed was to have something against the sole of his foot to get across the floor, and actually, the cloth upper that tied in a bow was probably the best of all possible options. 

He reached down, and leaning against the cool shower wall, he managed to hook the sandal underneath his foot and tie the red fabric in a bow over the top of his foot. He was able to retrieve his prosthetic too, and once he’d put it on, he safely traversed the shattered remnants on the tiles.

He didn’t bother with a towel, and his first thought upon getting through the door was finding a dustpan and brush to clear up the dangerous mess. So it was that he was standing in front of an open cupboard door, naked, except for his prosthetic leg and one red espadrille tied neatly to his large foot.

“That’s quite a look,” Robin said, and he turned abruptly. She had come in from the balcony, wearing only the bottom half of a deep turquoise bikini, her cheeks flushed from the ambient heat, and her hair a little frizzy, the way it often got when he’d just been making her tremble into ecstasy.

His physical response was strong and sudden, and Robin burst out laughing at the sight of him with a semi and one red sandal on. He glanced down, appreciated the moment, and grinned at her.

“It’s never made you laugh before when it does that,” he said.

“It’s never done it while you’re wearing such pretty footwear,” she laughed, coming towards him.

“It’s a good job I’m completely secure in my self image, or I’d be completely crushed by the humiliation,” he chuckled.

“Why on earth have you got my sandal on?” Robin asked, looking down at his foot and then slipping her hands comfortably round his waist. He grew stiffer pressed between them.

“I broke a glass in the bathroom. Needed something on my foot,” he explained, reaching down and squeezing her bum.

“Oh,” Robin said, momentarily flicking into practical mode, "we should get something to clean it up…”

“Leave it,” he said as she made to move away, pulling her back against him. “It’ll wait.”

“Oh right,” she replied, her eyebrow arching, “wearing my shoe really got you going, has it?”

“It’s got fuck all to do with the shoe,” he said into her neck, sliding his hands from her bum, up her waist and cupping her naked breasts, his thumbs rubbing over her nipples. “It’s you walking in looking like I’ve just fucked you senseless.”

“Well if I already look like that, is there much point…”

“Shut up,” he muttered, smiling, and closed off her sentence with a deep and thorough kiss, and he felt her melt into him, the heat from her sun-warmed skin against him a sensual pleasure. She broke the tangle of their tongues after a moment.

“You’ve literally just had a shower, and I’ve already been laying on my back for long enough,” she teased him, reaching down and caressing his cock.

“I’m open-minded, you know that. You could go on top,” Strike said, nuzzling her nose and pulling her bottom lip in. 

“D’you want to keep the sandal on?” She said suggestively, her hand now working a rhythm on him that worked so well she might as well be holding a leash. She pulled him by it, while they still nipped and nibbled at each other's lips, over to the double bed, and once he was standing there, she broke the kiss properly, looked down at his foot, back up at his face, and pushed him backwards onto the bed.

He laughed a deep, rumbling laugh as she did so, watching her kneel on the bed and straddle up his legs on her knees. She reached to the side of her bikini bottoms and pulled at first one side, then the other, flinging the blue material away, and grabbing hold of his now very impressive erection.

“Did you model for those souvenir shops?” she asked, pumping her hand up and down, and bending forward to circle her tongue round the top of him.

He watched her do it with a hungry grin.

“I think we called them intimidating. You’re not intimidated by him, are you Ellacott?” Strike said, propped on one elbow and reaching down with his right hand to trail a few locks of her hair through his fingers.

“God yes,” she said, taking him into her mouth briefly, “Completely intimidated,” She did it again, “I know what he’s capable of,” and again, deeper this time, “and he’s attached to you,” all the way down and back up again, “and you’re a bloody animal,” and then she was focused on task, and he kept his hand softly at the side of her head, his fingers entwined in her hair, watching her pleasure him and take so much pleasure in doing it.

He could feel the release building, and he had rather set his heart on full sex, so he pressed gently with his thumb on the side of her head and indicated for her to pull up.

“There was something about you top,” he said, and she gave him a look so sexy his cock, already nearly stimulated to completion, twitched in response.

“Mmm,” she purred, her lips a little swollen. As she settled herself at his groin and sank down on him, he realized he wasn’t that keen on being on his back himself, and he was tempted to flip her over. He didn’t, though, pulling himself further up the bed instead, while he was still buried deep within her, and coming up to sitting, wrapping himself around her torso and laving her breasts with his tongue, sucking in one nipple just to hear the sound she made when he did it. She was rocking her hips against him, and with one strong hairy arm still wrapped round her body, he reach between them and circled his thumb against the tip of her clit, enjoying the gasp she made. She bit in her lip as she canted her hips faster, and he read the signs of her climax building. He didn’t need to think about his own, he focused on watching her first, his thumb working those practised circles and her pelvis undulating with his cock deep inside her as she climbed high, high and then crashed down around him. Once he was satisfied she had crested the wave, he let himself go, both arms wrapped around her body again, his head pressed against her breasts, the smell of suncream and her perfume lingering there, and he thrust up into her, grunting through each motion. He didn’t come as quickly as he expected, and the extra couple of minutes of being completely enfolded in her was bliss, but then he felt the delicious tension racing through him, and he chased it like a man possessed, losing himself deep inside her and letting out a wordless shout of passion as he hit the peak.

They collapsed back onto the bed together, sweat slicked and panting. A few moments passed while his heartbeat returned to normal, and he was aware of his chest hair, damp with sweat and pressed between them.

“I need another bloody shower,” he chuckled.

“Well, you’d better find something to clear the glass up, then,” Robin said, rolling to the side of him.

“Can’t you?” He said, a little petulantly.

“No, I’m naked. You’re more covered than I am,” Robin grinned, propping herself up on her elbow and looking down at his feet. He raised his head from the pillow, and looked down to see his prosthetic leg still attached, and on the other foot, still tied in a ridiculously dainty bow, her red espadrille.


End file.
